Kalos Adventures Of Izzy
by EmeraldHope
Summary: This will be the story of a girl, Izzy, who wants to be Pokémon breeder and a trainer. She lives in the Kalos region. This spunky little girl starts off with a Riolu as her first Pokémon and meets a handsome but mean Pokémon Ranger. The knowledge about the Pokémon is accurate. More info inside. Rating and characters might change. Bad summery of it.
1. Once Upon a Time

**In this world I will have Ash as seventeen and his current companions in X and Y a little older except the little girl, Bonnie I believe is her English name. I am currently watching it is Japanese with the subs because they have not made all of the English ones, and I am an anime freak and I love Japanese. Okay, I will not describe the Pokémon. If you don't know what it is or what it looks like I would suggest list of Pokémon. Search that on Google and you should get it. I do not own Pokémon or or Google since I mentioned it.**

Chapter 1 Once Upon a Time

This is my adventure as a Pokémon breeder/trainer. Oh Gosh, how did I start out? That is right. The morning I turned ten. That day is seared in my memory. It was the most exciting yet terrifying morning of my life. I lived in Kalos.

I woke up groaning. I am not a morning person it doesn't matter what day it is. My mother's Blastoise squirted me in the face with water to wake me up. I sighed and dragged myself out of bed. I giggled, as I got dressed. I put on my favorite outfit. Some cameo shorts, a bright blue T-shirt and my favorite beany hat. I also braided my long brown hair so it didn't get in the way. I packed my medium travel size bag leaving room for supplies Grandpa was going to give me that day at the Pokémon center.

My house was and still is full of life and Pokémon. My mom and dad were both active Pokémon trainers. Eggs popped up randomly at our house every once an a while, but mom and dad gave those away to trainers they deme worthy.

I run down the stairs excited. My siblings complained saying they wanted to go on adventures. I smiled and bopped them on the heads playfully. My youngest brother giggled, and my younger sister complained.

My mother was crying dramatically. "My oldest girl is leaving! I don't think I could stand it!" Tears started running down her face like a river. I sighed.

Then my dad came in and was crying harder that my mom. "My little girl! Izzy, are you sure you will be alright." He said as he hugged me.

"Yes! I swear you two will kill me with your worry. I will be fine."

"I fixed pancakes for you!" Mom said. "Your favorite meal."

I had my breakfast with my family. "I will come back and show you my new Pokémon and then we will l leave." I told them and ran to my grandpa's lab. One of my favorite places in the whole wide world. I have studied Pokémon all my life there and at home.

"Isabella!" My grandpa is the only one that calls me by my real name. "Are you ready to pick your first Pokémon."

"Yes!" I said. We were walking to the training room when I saw a Riolu sitting in a crisscross like manor. There was untouched food besides him. "Does he belong to any one?"

"No, he doesn't. A nice young man dropped him off here saying he would probably be happier with a different trainer."

"Can I try?" I asked

"He doesn't like to be touched and he is a feisty one." He informed me.

"Alright, I will be careful!"

I look through the glass. He was still in a crisscross meditating stance. I carefully opened the door. One of his eyes popped open and then closed once he realized it was only a little girl. I sat across from him in the same position. I smiled. He was in good health. He had black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. He also had rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws, and a black "mask" and red eyes. Adorable!

"Hello, my name is Isabella, but no one calls me that. Every one calls me Izzy." I said cheerfully. He didn't move. "I hope we can be friends!"

He had an annoyed look on his face and turned around. I ran around to the other side while pulling the snack I made out of my bag. "Are you hungry?"

He opened his eyes and looked suspiciously at it. I held it out. He took it hastily and ate it. I smiled.

"Will you go on an adventure with me?" I asked with a smile

He looked at me like he was studying me. Then he closed his eyes and nodded with a small jerk of the head.

"Really?" I said excited. "Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air. "Come on. I will introduce you to my family and then we will go on an adventure!" He nodded.

"Grandpa! Thank you so much for every thing!" I said excited.

"Your welcome, kid. Go out and have fun." He said kindly, as he gave me Riolu's Poké ball

"Yes, sir!"

_Grandpa's thoughts_

_That girl. No one could get Riolu to do any thing. She just walks in and walks out, and they are leaving on an adventure._

Grandpa shakes his head. "Alright, good bye Isabella."

"Bye grandpa." I give him a hug.

He chuckled.

I practically ran home looking back every once and a while to see if Riolu was still with me. He was. _Yay!_

I got home and opened the front door. "Mom, Dad come and meet some one!"

Riolu got stiff. "Don't worry. I wont let them touch you." I said and he immediately relaxed a tiny bit.

"Oh, my!" Mom said. She was going to pick him up, but I stopped her.

"He doesn't like to be touched." I said

"Oh well that is okay." Dad said he crouched down to Riolu's height. "Good heath by the look of him."

I smiled at the praise. "I think we should get going soon." I said.

My mom and dad started to cry again. "But you are our little girl!" they tackled me with hugs.

"Guys," I wined. I was going to reassure them that I would be fine.

"Riolu," I heard him speak for the first time.

We all looked at him. He bowed to my parents.

They both nodded at him, as a secret message went between them. "Riolu will keep you safe." They said happily.

Riolu looked away with a small blush on his face. I smiled, "Sounds good, and I am guessing you don't want to go in your Poké ball." He shook his head. "Alright one step at a time."

I left the house when I was far away I turned around and waved.

3rd Person

"She will be okay." He told his wife. "We were fine."

"I know, but I can't help but be nervous." She told him.

"You know the way she attracts the best in people. It is one of her many good traits. Riolu will be loyal and protect her." He wrapped his arm around her reassuringly

Her mother laughed, "Are you sure she is related to us?"

Izzy's POV

I pulled out a ball and bounced it for a bit. I noticed Riolu was watching me. "Here," I tossed it to him.

He caught it, and threw it back. "Want to play?" I asked.

He shrugged so I took that as a yes. We past the ball around and continued to walk. It was starting to get dark so I made dinner. Riolu obviously didn't want Poké food so I just made him a helping of real food. I told him my berry stew recipe. As long as you had a pot, water and a fire you could make it. I tend to get really talkative, but Riolu didn't mind. I talked about all the edible plants that I knew of.

That night we slept in a tree under the stars.

Our morning and my sleep was brutally interrupted by a battle.

"Masquerain, Air slash!" We heard a voice say.

"MASQUER-RAIN" we heard it shout. The air slash hit the tree.

I felt something pick me up and jump. It was Riolu! He touched me! I was so happy. He jumped to a different tree that wasn't falling over. I thanked him quietly and watched the fight going on below me as he put me down.

It was a very interesting fight. I couldn't see all of it, but there was a rough looking over-weight man with a Scyther and a Lickilicky both of them looked worse for wear and not very healthy, but the were still powerful. The other was a young man that looked around the age of seventeen. He had a Masquerain and a… it looked like a Gardevoir, but it wasn't.

"IT IS A MEGA GARDEVOIR!" I squeaked loudly in surprise.

"Who's there? Gardevoir Psychic!"

I felt my body being lifted. I saw Riolu being lifted as well.

"Hey, let us go!" I shouted.

"Well, I didn't expect you not to know that someone was spying on us, ranger." said the rougher one.

_He is a Pokémon ranger!_ I thought, _oh no I am in big trouble._

He glared at me while I smiled shyly. "I did know. I just though it was a Pokémon, not a stupid young girl."

"Hey who are you calling stupid!"

Riolu grunted and through a Aura ball at him. Masquerain easily cut it with a air slash. I looked at the man the ranger was was fighting. He had a truck filled with caged Pokémon.

"Riolu aim at that tree!" I pointed over by the truck.

He did what he was told and no one stopped it because he was aiming at a tree. But the tree fell over into the trucks engine. "Yes!" fist pump. "Perfect." The engine exploded and all the Pokémon cages fell over. Gardevoir carefully put us down.

"You're going to pay for that brat!" The rough man said angrily. I assumed he was a Pokémon poacher. "Lickilicky, Get them!"

"Gardevoir protect them." The ranger said casually. The poacher took that opportunity. He took out a Poké ball. "Stunky, smokescreen." We were all enveloped in a black gas. We all started coughing

"Masquerain *Cough cough* Silver wind!" I could feel the silver wind blow, but I still couldn't see. "Again!" then I could see.

The poacher and half of the boxes were gone. "Ugh, He is gone." The ranger chased after him. His Pokémon went with him.

"I will get thePokémon out of the boxes!" I shouted after him. I when over to the boxes Riolu followed me. "Hey Riolu do you know a move that can open these boxes without hurting the Pokémon?"

He nodded and used Shadow claw on the locks. The fell apart and the Pokémon went running out. We let all of them out. They scattered.

"Good job, Riolu!" I held my hand out for a high five. He looked at it and hesitated, but then high fived me. "May I pat your head?" I asked.

He hesitated again but then nodded. I smiled and rubbed his soft head. "Your moves were great, and don't worry about our Aura ball. We will train until it is really powerful." He closed his eyes in enjoyment and then he snapped them open and moved away so suddenly that it scared me.

I jumped back. Then I sighed, and said, "It is alright!" with a smile. "One step at a time."

"You two just met?" I heard the ranger said from besides me.

I nodded and looked over at him. "Yep! I just turned ten. He is my first Pokémon."

"Who gets a Riolu as her first Pokémon?" He asked skeptically and rudely.

"I do. You could be a little nicer you kno-" I stopped as soon as I saw the Mega Gardevoir. "She is so pretty!" I felt my eyes sparkle it excitement. "I have never met a Mega evolution!" I ran over to her an bowed slightly. "Hello, my name is Izzy. Nice to meet you! You are really pretty, and healthy by the looks of it." She blushed slightly at the compliments. The Masquerain flew next to me. I held at my arm, and it landed there.

"Masquerain," It said happily.

I laughed, "Yes you are pretty and healthy as well. Your air slash was very impressive."

Riolu grumbled, and I laughed again. "Don't worry Riolu we will train hard."

"As touching as this is," The ranger started. "We have to go catch a Poacher." He walked away. His Pokémon followed him.

"Wait," I called after him. "Can we go with you?"

**Please tell me ****what you think, and if I should post the next chapter. I am sorry. I am really bad at grammar. If something is really bothering you I will change it!**


	2. Adventure?

Chapter Two: Partnership?

_"As touching as this is," The ranger started. "We have to go catch a Poacher." He walked away. His Pokémon followed him. _

_"Wait," I called after him. "Can we go with you?"_

3rd person

He stared at Izzy with a blank stare. "No." He stated and turned around and continued down the road he was going on.

Izzy complained, and ran up to him. "Aw come on. Please we can help!"

"No." The ranger said blatantly, again.

"Well, I am going to follow you and you can't stop me." Izzy said happily.

"That is just being a stalker." He stated. Izzy looked him over again. He was very handsome. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing all black and a red coat to show that he was a Pokémon Ranger.

"Where is your Capture Styler?" Izzy asks curiously.

"If you are going to come along don't talk to me." He said annoyed.

"Why? I don't even know your name." Izzy said. He ignored her as they walked along. "I have to know your name, or I can just call you Ranger." She suggested. He continued to ignore her.

Izzy decided she was going to make him answer her questions one way or another.

"Hey Gardevoir, do you know where we are going?"

She nodded, "Gardevoir," She pointed the way we were walking and then points to the left. I pull out my GPS and look the way she is pointing. I followed the way she pointed and came to a town. "Oh Lumiose city! Well we could just fly there."

The ranger snorted. "How?"

Izzy smiled. She got him to talk. "Well you could use Gardevoir's Psychic to pick you, me, and Riolu up and fly us there. She looks strong enough to take all of us, and normally I wouldn't suggest it because the walk is half of the fun but, since you are in a hurry- I though I would."

He stopped walking and stared at the little girl beside him. "That is a surprisingly good idea."

"Thank you." She said with a smile ignoring the 'surprisingly'.

"Gardevoir can you take me to Lumiose city by Psychic?" He asked his Pokémon.

"Us," Izzy corrected.

He rolled his eyes and Gardevoir nodded.

"If you are coming along you have to put Riolu in his Pokéball so Gardevoir doesn't have to hold as much." The ranger told her thinking the Riolu might not agree to it so he could shake the little girl.

"What do you say?" Izzy asked Riolu. "I will take you out right when we get there." The Riolu hesitated but nodded. Ranger sighed as Izzy smiled and thanked Riolu. She took out her Pokéball. "Return," and her Riolu went in the Pokéball.

She was coming with him weather he liked it or not. Yes, he could just leave her there but he wasn't that heartless. Also he did owe her for the flying idea.

"Alright let's try it. Not too fast because it will be windy." Ranger told his Pokémon. "Masquerain keep up."

"Gardevoir." Said as she lifted up the two up in the air.

They soared above the trees. "Woo-Who!" Izzy said. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind in her face.

Ranger was watching below to see if he could spot the poacher.

She opened her eyes as another question popped into her mind. "Hey, how do you know to go to Lumiose city?" She asked.

"Do you have to ask so many questions?"

"Yes, and you have asked four questions and I have answered all of them so you have to answer four of mine." Izzy said stubbornly.

"When did I do that?"

"One was 'You two just met?' the next was 'who gets a Riolu for a first Pokémon?'" Izzy said that one sarcastically. "Then was 'How do we fly to Lumiose city?' next was 'When did I do that?' So that was four questions and I answered all of them. So you have to answer four of mine."

He sighed, He just got out witted my an annoying little girl, again. That really had to stop.

"Alright, I know that he is going to Lumiose city, is because he always sells his Pokémon there."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I have been hunting him down for a while now."

"So why haven't you caught him yet?"

"Because he is slippery, and somehow he always gets away. Even when I do catch him he manages to make what he is doing legal in some way or form."

"That stinks." Izzy commented

_One more question_ Ranger thought _She is probably going to ask my name_.

"Why don't you have a Styler?" Izzy asked surprising the ranger.

"I don't like them." He stated.

"Why?" she asked pushing her luck.

"You don't get any more." Ranger stated.

Izzy squashed down the urge to stick her tongue out. They road in silence for a bit. Izzy started to get bored. She couldn't talk to Ranger. He wouldn't talk back to her. She pulled out her Pokédex. she pointed it at Gardevoir to see what the Pokédex had to say her.

_Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. If Gardevoir's trainer needs protecting, Gardevoir creates a small black hole by using all of its psychic power._

"Cool, I didn't know that! What about you Masquerain?" Izzy said as she pointed the Pokédex at her.

_the_ _Masquerain, the Eyeball Pokémon. Masquerain evolves from __Surskit__. Its feelers, which resemble eyeballs, help to throw off opponents. It is able to hover in the sky like a __helicopter_.

"A little faster Gardevoir." Ranger said.

They were close enough to he ground so that Izzy could easily see the Pokémon. She scanned the Pokémon. After she did that She pulled out her camera and started taking pictures. She took pictures of every thing: Gardevoir, Masquerain, Ranger, the Pokémon on the ground, and even the Clouds that she thought looked like something. They could finally see the Gleaming tower.

"There it is!" Izzy said excitedly. "Lumiose city."

"Gardevoir, land in that forest so we don't raise to much attention." Ranger said.

We landed, and Ranger put Gardevoir and Masquerain in their Pokéballs and Izzy took Riolu out of his Pokéball.

Riolu was relieved.

"You should have been there Riolu!" Izzy started to inform him. "It was so cool flying over everything. It was a little scary too, but I knew I wasn't going to fall! Do you see the city? Isn't it cool!"

Ranger just started to walk and tune her out. He didn't care if she talked as long as she doesn't expect him to answer or listen, which she didn't. She knew that he got annoyed, but that didn't stop her.

When they finally got to the city. Izzy had been there before, but it was still cool city to see. Izzy's favorite part is the Prism Tower. It was beautiful.

Ranger was watching a TV that was in a store window. It was a news report about a boy that saved a Pokémon on the top of Prism Tower.

Izzy joined him. "No way! Is that Ash? It is!"

Ranger knew he was going to pay for it later but he asked, "Who?"

She one corner of her mouth turned up in amusement. "He is my cousin from the Kanto region. I knew he was in Kalos , but I expected it to be a little longer before he ended up on the news. It was a while ago so I doubt he will still be here."

What she said peeked his interest slightly but he didn't want to ask.

"So, my question is, what your plan? I was planning to go into the city and find and maybe capture a wild Pokémon or two, and then find you later."

"Izzy!" They heard a voice shout.

They turned to see the boy they were conveniently talking about before.

"Ash!" She ran to him and they high fived. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be gone by now."

"I was here to challenge the Gym here." Ash said happily (A/N when I said I was going to make his friends a little bit older I didn't think about the fact, that Serena was starting her Pokémon adventure. So I am making her Ten years old with a crush on Ash her childhood hero. Claymont is a little bit younger than Ash)

"Ash, who is this?" A blond boy with glasses and a weird backpack asked as Pikachu jumped over to Izzy's shoulder.

Izzy rubbed Pikachu's head as Ash introduced her. "Every one this is my cousin Izzy. Izzy this is Claymont and his younger sister Bonnie." Bonnie was also blond. She was a cute girl with a Dedenne on her head. The Dedenne was a small creature that had red cheeks like Pikachu, but was Orange and had a whitish tummy and a cute black tail. "And this is Serena." Serena was a girl Izzy's age. She had a pink hat, and a cute smile. Her hair was a light caramel color, and her eyes were blue.

"This is my Pokémon Riolu." Izzy introduced him.

"Cute!" Bonnie said and was about to pet him.

"I'm sorry, but he doesn't like to be touched."

Bonnie was disappointed. "I am sorry."

"It is okay! Pikachu didn't like to be touched when Ash first got him." Izzy said as she turned to see if Ranger left. He had. She looked down the road he probably went down. Izzy spotted him and then yelled after him, "HEY, I will find you later!"

He didn't turn, but raised his hand in acknowledgement. Izzy chuckled quietly. "He probably thinks I am not going to find him."

"Who is he?" Ash asked.

"Oh, just a guy that I am annoying." Izzy stated.

"Did Pikachu really not like to be touched?" Bonnie asked amazed.

"That seems very unlikely." Claymont stated as he watched Izzy scratch under Pikachu's chin.

"Ash knows that story better than I do." Izzy said.

Ash laughs, "That is true."

They stopped at a Café and got something to drink while Ash told his story. Izzy was intently listening until she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw an Oddish take some food someone had dropped. He started to run off.

"So Misty told me-" Ash was saying but Izzy interrupted him.

"Hey I hate to interrupt, but I am hunting wild Pokémon in the city. I think I have a lead, so I have to go. It was great meeting all of you!" She said as she ran off. Riolu followed after her

"That was weird." Serena said.

"What did she mean by hunt wild Pokémon. In the city?" Bonnie asked.

"Wild Pokémon in cities tend to live in boxes and trash, and in Pokémon communities." Claymont informed her. "She might have just seen a wild Pokémon and went to go follow it so she can find the community!" Claymont rationalized.

Izzy's POV

_This is going to be hard._ I thought.

I almost lost the Oddish. He was a small Oddish. He was a small blue ball with arms and legs and green grass growing out of his head. He was hurrying away with the food. I followed him to a fence. But before he could get through a medium sized hole a pot fell from a window. It fell and hit him on the head. I gasped and ran to him. I picked him up. "Are you alright?" I stroked his head.

He was shivering with his eyes closed. When he did open his eyes, he started to freak out. "Oddish! Oddish! Oddish!" he said terrified

"No it is okay." I fished in my pocket and gave him a Pokémon treat. He stared at it. He grabbed it and munched on it.

I smiled, "You like that! I have more." I took off my backpack and got out a tin full of treats. Oddish got really excited and hopped out of my arms. He picked up the food that he had dropped, and waved at me to follow him. He walked through the hole. It was just big enough for me to crawl through. I crawled through, and Riolu came right after me. It was a junk pile that was set up like a little city with boxes, tires, and stuff.

Oddish yelled at the pile of junk for a second or two. I finally saw little heads pop out everywhere. I smiled, sat down, and held out the tin. "I have food." Riolu sat down next to me.

None of them moved. They all just stared at me. "And a ball." I pulled it out and tossed it to Riolu. He caught it, and tossed it back. I rolled it to Oddish because it was too big for him to catch. He stopped it and kicked it towards the trash pile. A Furret crawled out and hit it back to me. I smiled and threw him a Pokémon treat. He caught it, and ate it happily. More Pokémon started to come out of there homes. We played for a while with my ball and a tire. I enjoyed it!

The Furret got brave enough to come near me. I petted his head carefully. He chirped with happiness. There were suddenly many Pokémon that wanted to be petted.

I did my best at petting them all, until a Fletchling came flying above us, screeching in panic. All the Pokémon paid attention and followed him as he flew away. I followed as well. We got to a fence and looked through it to see a Plusle and Minun stuck in another fence and a boy two times my size was meanly poking at them with a stick. They were trying to get away but the fence absorbed the thunder shock they were sending. I got really mad. I climbed over the fence that was between the boy and me and was going to teach him a lesson.

**:) I love her spunk. I know she is my character, but that doesn't stop me from loving her! Thank you for the reviews!**


	3. New Friends!

Chapter 3: New Friends!

_I could see through a fence a Plusle and Minun Stuck in a fence and a boy two times my size was poking at them with a stick meanly. I got really mad. I climbed over the fence that was between the boy and me and was going to teach him a lesson._

I marched over to him, "Hey! What do you think you are doing?" I said angrily.

"None of your business." He said rudely.

"Yes it is! When you hurt or mess with innocent creatures that is my business." I said standing in front of the Plusle and Minun. I looked back at them quickly. I love those two! They are so cute! They are cream-colored Pokémon with reddish-pink and sky blue markings. Plusle is reddish and Minun is blue. They have a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored plus or minus signs in the middle of its circular red or blue cheeks. It has long, flat ears that are red or blue. It has red or blue front paws. Its short tail is tipped with a red plus sign or a blue Minus sign. They are adorable, and one of my favorites. These two were smaller than they should have been. They are babies! That made me even madder!

"What if they are not innocent?" The bully said.

"How would you know that?" I challenged.

"Because they belonged to my sister. She said they were weak and not sparkly at all. So I was abandoning them here."

Usually if I saw a big 'tough' bully say the word sparkly I would have died laughing, but I was to angry to laugh. "I don't like people that abandon Pokémon, and baby Pokémon no less. That makes me angry."

And the COW had the nerve to laugh at me! I was shaking with anger, but before I can do any thing, Riolu stepped in front of me a touched the Bully with his paw. The bully looked down at him confused. Then *POW* A flash of light and the bully was thrown through the air backwards. I laughed, but in glee. Riolu knew Force palm!

The bully got up. "You want to fight!" he pulls out a Pokéball.

"Why not?" I said, and Riolu crossed his arms. I copied him. He was acting cool and casual. Why can't I?

"Fine, Litieo. Come battle!" He pulled out his Pokéball and threw it.

It was a well taken care of, brown feline like Pokémon, with a short rounded muzzle, a reddish orange nose, and round ears. There was a reddish orange tuft of fur between his ears, and each of his paws has three toes and a black paw pad. Litieo's tail ends in a pointed teardrop shape.

"Litieo, Ember!" Litieo growled while spitting out fire.

"Dodge all his attacks and then close enough to strike!" I told Riolu.

He liked my plan. He dodged ember and them got closer.

"Litieo, Tackle!"

That was a stupide move considering that I told my plan to Riolu, out loud. Riolu easily step sided and then used Focus palm on Litieo.

There was a big flash and Litieo was on the ground unable to battle!

The bully looked worried, "Oh no! My daddy always told me that if a Pokémon loses a battle to get rid of him. I like Litieo."

"That's stupid." I said out right. "Pokémon are not tools. They are beings with feelings that live side-by-side with us like partners. If you lose, you only train hard. How are going to get better if you don't learn from your mistakes?" I took out a Sitrus berry and gave a bit to Litieo to restore his strength. I petted him on the head.

"And if your father tells you different you should go on your own adventure to figure things out. " I tell him with a smile.

He closes his eyes and tears started to fall down his face. He runs away. "You better go after him." I told the Litieo.

He scampered after his trainer.

I looked at Plusle and Minun they were still stuck under the fence. "How did both of you get stuck?" I said with a laugh. I untangled Minun and He scampered up and rested on one of my shoulders. Riolu untangled Plusle and She went on my other shoulder. I stood up to see if they were going to stay there. They did.

"Hey, you guy. How about you stick with me for a bit." They nodded still shaking from fear.

I looked to see the other wild Pokémon watching me. I smiled. "I say we play with our new friends!"

The Pokémon cheered.

I stayed the rest of the day until it started getting dark. "I have to go now." I said. "I have to go find my other… Friend." I shook my head. "Good bye!"

I crawled out of the hole. Riolu tapped me. "Riolu." He said.

I turned and he pointed to Plusle and Minun following us. I crouched down, and they happily scampered on my shoulders. "Do you guys want to come with us?"

They nodded and said "Plu!" and "Min!" in agreement.

"Alright, well I have to go find my friend."

Ranger's POV

When I heard a knock on the door, I automatically thought it was her. But that was impossible. There was no way she could have found me, but I opened the door and there she was smiling. She had a Plusle and Minun on her shoulders, and Riolu was still following her.

"Hi! I told you I would find you." She said as she walked in.

I stepped out of her way. I couldn't help but ask, "How?"

"Cheapest hotel, and I just told the front desk I was looking for my older brother and described you. She gave me the room number, and if I had no luck I would have just camped out in the forest, and wait until tomorrow." She said as she laid out her sleeping bag , and laid down on it. Riolu sat crisscross next to her and the Plusle and Minun sat on her stomach.

I didn't want to ask another question, but then I realized I was being immature about it and just asked. "Why?"

"I smell a good adventure on you." She said it like it was an inside joke.

I didn't understand her, but as long as she didn't bother me, I didn't care if she stayed or goes.

"What is your plan." She asked.

"I am going to go to hunt him down tomorrow, and tomorrow night. You are not coming with me." I stated.

"Alright, I won't come with you tomorrow. I will find a place to train." She said as she carefully sat up and took of her shoes and her hat, and crawled into her sleeping bag. The Plusle and Minun curled up next to her head. I wondered where she found a Plusle and Minun, but I wasn't going to ask her.

The lights weren't even off yet and I could see her breath already evening out. I still had some research to do. I sat at the desk and started to work. The lights flashed off. I turned and I saw Riolu glaring at me threatening me with his eyes. I turned on my desk lamp and continued to work.

Izzy's POV

When I got up I was careful not to wake up Ranger. He was on the bed. He was cute when e was sleeping. I got out of my sleeping bag I carefully picked up Plusle and Minun off the sleeping bag, and put them on the floor. Then I rolled up my sleeping bag, put on my hat and shoes, picked up Plusle and Minun again and quickly got out. Riolu followed. Plusle and Minun were still sleeping so I put them in my bag. I hoped they didn't eat all my berries. I needed to get another bag for them, so that didn't happen. I bought a waist bag at the nearest shop and carefully put the twins in it.

We went found an empty smashed courtyard that was probably messed up by a previous battle. "Alright, lets get to work!"

We made a target for Riolu's Aura balls out of rocks. He focused on hitting them and destroying what he could. Next we worked on his shadow claw. I started to throw pebbles at him and he had to hit them and break them up. We did stuff like that until the twins woke up.

They jumped on my shoulders. "Hey guys! This is a good time to show me the moves you can do."

They jumped off my shoulder and went to the center. They both did thunderbolt. "Okay, try putting your tails together." I suggested. They complied and put their tails together. "Thunderbolt!"

Energy pulsed through the ground and I jumped back as the rocks around them started to fly about. "STOP!" I yelled. They stopped, a little confused. "As awesome as that was, we don't want to destroy the entire place. What other moves do you know?" Their hands started to softly glow and they put them together. They both started to glow. "Helping Hand, I see!" Then they continued to put one of there paws pressed together and use the other to create a light screen. "Very use full! Any thing else?"

They nodded and electricity started to fly from their cheeks. Plusle started to shake her head. I didn't get it at first. "Oh Nuzzle, right?"

"Plusle!" Plusle said in agreement.

I looked for something in the ruble. I found a slim metal pipe. "Okay Riolu shot a small Aura ball at me." His eyes widened. "Don't worry. I am good at baseball. Your goal is to hit me, not to hurt me, okay? If you do small ones they won't hurt badly. It is just moving target practice. I will fine. I am harder to hit that you think."

Riolu shrugged and did as he was told. I was easy for me to hit the Aura ball with the pipe and destroy it. "See I am fine. Again."

He did it again. I started to move around he kept aiming for me. I moved faster and the Aura balls came faster. He actually managed to hit me. It didn't hurt because they were so small. I was very tired afterwards.

We ate before we continued to train.

At one point, we climbed up on the roof on a building near us. We sat up there for a bit. The sun was about to set. We had trained all day! We were planning on sitting up there until the sun came down, but then we saw a dust cloud rising from within the city and it was pretty close to us.

"Let's see what is going on there." I said. I had a bad feeing Ranger was there.

We climbed down the roof and I collected my stuff including the metal pipe. We ran out. We got to the place where the dust cloud was and people and Pokémon were running the other way. I ran into the dust I couldn't see much. My hat blew off from the gust of air. I caught it and stuffed it in my bag. I held on to my pipe. Riolu was beside me and the twins were on my shoulder.

I was nervous, until I heard, "Masquerain, Silver wind!"

The dust was blowing away. I was standing right in the middle of the two rivals. I laugh nervously, as both Ranger and the poacher were glaring at me.

The Poacher and his Pokémon didn't waist time. They were coming at us. "Light screen!" I said.

Plusle and Minun did it quickly, and just in time. I let out a sigh of relief.

I heard Ranger shout angrily, "What do you think you are doing!"

"Helping!" I said as I walked away. As I walked the light screen came with me because the two were on my shoulders. I look behind the Poacher and I see an electric cage with a Zorua on top of a stone balcony thing. You have to go up stairs to get to it.

I fan-girled just because I was seeing a real live Zorua! Its ears were triangular with dark insides, and it had a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of its head. It had greenish blue eyes with red eyelids. There are circular, red markings above the eyes that resemble eyebrows, and its muzzle was short. Zorua had a ruff of black fur around its neck and four short limbs tipped with red, and a tail that was short and bushy. It also looked frightened.

I snuck over to the Zorua. "Don't worry buddy. We will get you out of here."

"I don't need your help." She said. My eyes widened as I heard her use telepathy.

"Too bad for you!" I said. "Shadow claw, please Riolu."

The cage burst apart. "I didn't need your help." She said stubbornly.

"Yeah, suuuure you didn't." I told her sarcastically.

"But I would like his help." She said dreamily staring right at Ranger. My month dropped open, and then I started to giggle. The Zorua completely ignores me and continues to stare at Ranger. "He is just to strong and hansom."

"Is that possible? For a Pokémon to have a crush on a human…" I asked Riolu. He shrugged

"Well I can change into a human. I am an illusion Pokémon." She said with a small amount of annoyance towards me.

That was true, but she does not know him. I continued to watch the battle. We were up on higher ground so we watched from above. I wished I could have helped more, but I knew this was his fight. I watched and then suddenly the poacher looked towards me and smiled evilly. My eyes widened a suddenly Lickilicky was behind me, and wrapped his disgusting tongue around me. He shook of Plusle and Minun off my shoulders, and jumped off the balcony taking me with him. He landed with a bang on the ground. I heard Plusle, Minun, and Riolu shout in panic after me.

"Now give me back what was mine, and let me leave or Lickilicky will squeeze the life out of this girl. " The poacher said with an evil grin.

**Hey, a Cliffhanger! So I like requests. If you ever have pictured your self as a Pokémon trainer and really want to pick almost any Pokémon, as your Pokémon, you can! Just ask and I will put you in. I need Characteristics so I can get the character right, and I cannot do too many at once. I highly doubt I will get a lot of requests because this story is not that popular, but you never know. So tell me your request via review or PM, review preferred. Please send me your character. I love the challenge.**


	4. New Path

Chapter 4

_"Now give me back what was mine, and let me leave or Lickilicky will squeeze the life out of this girl. " The poacher said with an evil grin._

I looked at Ranger in panic. _He better not!_ I thought.

I struggled, "Riolu SHADOW CLAW! Aim for the tongue!" I shouted.

"Riolu!" he jumped off the balcony. Scyther came after him, but he easily dodged it and hit Lickilicky's tongue. Lickilicky recoiled, and let go off me.

I fell and almost hit the ground, but Gardevoir caught me with psychic. "Thank you!" I said. I turned to the poacher. "I was going to stay out of it, but Twins let show them your new move!"

They jumped off the balcony too, and put their tails together. "PLUSLE!"

"MINUN!" they put all their energy into their combined attack. There was a big flash of light, and Lickilicky, Scyther, and the poacher were on the ground. I could hear the sirens of the police.

"You cannot defeat me, little brat!" The poacher exclaimed weakly.

I caught Plusle and Minun before they fainted from pure exhaustion. I chuckled ignoring the man struggling on the ground, and I picked them up. "You two did great." I told them as I put them in their bag. I felt Ranger hit me upside the head. "Hey!"

"What were you thinking?" He said rudely.

"I didn't mean to! I couldn't see any thing and I just somehow got in the middle of your fight, and if you didn't notice I helped you." I said with my hands on my hips staring into his eyes. It would have worked better if I were taller than him.

He sighed. "I didn't need your help."

"Hey I was talking to you!" The poacher exclaimed again.

We both completely ignored him. "I am sure you didn't, but you could at least say thank you!"

"Why would I say thank you?" He asked.

"Because I helped, and that does count as a question. I believe I can ask you three."

"You have been keeping count." He stated, instead of asking.

Officer Jenny was rushing to hand cuff the Poacher. He was yelling something about revenge.

I smiled at Ranger's comment but couldn't say any thing because the Zorua interrupted me. "Excuse me Mr. Ranger. I was wondering. If you would do me the honor of being my trainer."

My eyes got wide as I a look at Ranger.

"No." he said as he turns around, grabs my wrist, and walks away dragging me with him.

"Where are we going?" I ask trying to keep from stumbling.

"To treat your leg, idiot."

I look down at my leg and it was bleeding. "Oh." _When did that happen?_

"DID you just say no to _me_!" Zorua exclaimed. She transformed into a tall gorgeous woman. "I am very powerful. I can do many things!" she caught up with us.

"Then why do you have a tail?" Ranger said with no emotion in his voice.

I saw her bushy tail that looked very out of place.

She blushed, and stopped walking with us. "I will become more powerful! But you have lost the chance to be my trainer, but I will still get you one day!" she exclaimed and ran away. I looked back at her feeling kind of sorry for her.

"I do not need another annoying person in my life." He stated as he sat me down at a bench and got bandages out of his bag and gave them to me.

I smiled and took them. That meant he was going to let me go with him. I tended to my small wound as he sat next to me.

When I finish I gave the rest to him. "Thank you. Do you mind if I stop and make a call?"

"Alright, you do that while I find a mode of transportation." He told me.

I got to the nearest Pokémon center. I called my parents.

My Mom answered "Izzy! How are you? Where are you?"

"I am good. I am in Lumiose city. I just wanted to let you know I was okay." I informed her.

"Lumiose city, how did you get there?" She questioned.

I told my mom the short version of the story. "Well honey, be careful. A ranger can have a dangerous jobs."

"I know mom but I don't want to be alone. Even though he won't talk to me a lot, I feel safer with him."

"If you say so honey! Also If you go to your aunts and uncles house they have a gift for you."

"They do!" I squealed. "I hope it is a Pokémon egg! I will ask Ranger if we can travel there."

"Time to go." I heard him say from beside me.

"Okay." I told him. "Okay Mom I have to go. Tell Grandpa about my new Pokémon."

"Alright sweetheart! Love you, and tell that ranger boy to I said to take care of you or else."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom!" I sighed and shock my head, "I love you too. Good bye."

"Bye!" she said cheerfully.

I looked at Ranger.

"Can we go to Dendemille Town I need to get something from my aunt and uncle."

"Maybe, if it doesn't interfere with my new assignment." He said as we walked out side he walked over to and got on a motorbike with a perfect sidecar. I giggled and got in it.

"I am sorry Riolu you cannot fit in with me. I will put you in your Pokéball for now, okay?"

He nodded. I put him in his Pokéball.

Ranger pulled out a communication devise.

He opened it and dialed a number. It was a video chat. "Hello, have you completed your assignment?" A cool almost cold female voice said.

"Yes, he is in police custody at Lumiose city."

"Good, your new assignment is to deliver a very important package for Professor Cox. This is no little mission. It contains something that can be revolutionary, but devastation if it is put into the wrong hands. You will have conflict. I believe your best option is to take off your vest for now. You need to pick up you package from Camphrirer Town and drop it off at Shalour city you have five weeks to do it. Will you take the assignment?"

He glanced at me for a second and then replied, "Yes."

"Alright, I will meet you at your pick up spot, good luck."

"It is a bit out of our way." I said sadly. It was a little bit the opposite direction, but not too bad.

"We are going and then leaving. You are not going to talk for hours." He informed me.

I gave him a big smile. "Thank you!"

He nods and we got on the road. I loved traveling in the motorbike. We only drove for a little bit till we stopped to camp out. I unrolled my sleeping bag and fell into it. I first took out Riolu from his Pokéball before I fell asleep. I was exhausted. I had a busy day.

Ranger's POV

I was a little nervous about bringing her with me. Her pit stop will already take time out if my mission. I didn't even know why I was letting her stick along. I couldn't understand it. She could get hurt or worse slow me down. I couldn't ditch her. I mean I could just leave then and there and not look back, but she was determined and she could be helpful. I was at a crossroads. If things get that bad I could ask her to leave. If I really needed her to leave so I could do my job I doubt she would get in my way. Maybe that was wishful thinking. I didn't know. _We will see what happens._

Izzy's POV

I woke up in the morning to the smell of something cooking. I sat up. I was starving. I was still half asleep as I dragged my self out of bed. He made a soup. I got out Poké food for my Pokémon and Ranger's Pokémon were already eating.

He had two other Pokémon, Liepard and Leafeon. "Hey why are all your Pokémon gorgeous?" he glared at me. "I am serious. You have Coordinator worthy Pokémon. Leafeon for example was a Pokémon in one of the most beautiful battles ever!" He didn't answer. "You owe me one more question. I have been keeping count!"

He turned away obviously not looking at me. I stared at him. Wanting to know the answer. He sighed. "You better not laugh."

I shook my head. "I won't."

"My Mom was a Coordinator, and she trained me to be one when I was little and old habits die hard."

"So you are not competing?" I asked.

He scoffed. "Yeah right."

I nodded and rubbed Leafeon's ear. She practically purred in approval.

We traveled peacefully for a few days. We both trained our Pokémon in our free time. I got to know a little bit about Ranger, not much though. We had this game sort of thing set up. If one of asks any questions and if the other answers that means the other gets to ask the same amount of questions. It is an unwritten rule sort of thing.

We worked well together. We made a habit where he feeds us and I feed the Pokémon. He also did that so I would wake up earlier.

The morning we were going to get there, I woke up with Leafeon nudging at me. That woke up Plusle and Minun and they started to help her wake me up.

I groaned, "Five more minutes."

They kept shaking me. "Fine, I will feed you!" I gave in. They cheered. I pulled out all their bowls and filled them. I chopped up Plusle and Minus's so they could eat easier. Of course I, like most Pokémon breeders, try and find a perfect recipe for each Pokémon, but that was not my main goal as a breeder. My mission was to get as much knowledge as I could, battle many battles, become a strong trainer, but then settle down and run a Pokémon egg farm. That is what my aunt and uncle did.

"Good morning," I told Ranger.

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you for the food." I told him before I ate. He nodded again. I ate quickly. I wanted to get in a little bit of training before we moved on. Riolu and I had been working hard on his Shadow claw. I wanted to make it as powerful as possible, and his speed. His speed is very important in his style of battling. His strength was also something he wanted to work on. Plusle and Minun are still young so they don't need to train as hard. But my main focus with them is their light screen. They needed to learn how to do a powerful one alone.

Ranger trains as well. All his Pokémon are fast and graceful. They could easily win contests. Liepard is a diva. She is powerful and beautiful and she knows it. Leafeon is so cute and friendly. She acts like the baby of the group, but she can still hold to her own. I could go on and on about Pokémon, but I really need to get back to the story.

We packed up and got on the road. As much as I loved the motorbike it could get boring. Plusle and Minun stayed out of their Poké ball. I played with them most of the time. They would either play on my lap or wrestle at my feet. I had a feeling that they would hate being in their Poké balls because they would be apart.

We finally got to my aunt and uncle's egg farm. I loved it there. It was so peaceful and there was always new Pokémon. It was a farm. There were crops that needed to be harvested. My aunt and uncle were always busy.

We made it to the main house and I got off the motorbike excited. I left the twins in the sidecar, and then I practically ran to the main house. I turned Ranger was going to stay and wait for me on the bike. That was his way of telling me 'get in, get out.' I knocked on the door.

My Aunt Lea answered it. "Izzy! You are here already? Come in!" My aunt is my dad's older sister. I have two younger cousins. They were probably out playing with the Pokémon.

I gave her a huge. "As much as I would like to stay, I can't. The guy I am traveling with has another engagement with a time limit."

"Oh that is a shame. Jerry, get in here! Your niece is here and she can't stay for long!"

Her husband, Uncle Jerry, always has some baby Pokémon following him around. They also had Pokémon from all over. They get Pokémon eggs from other regions delivered to them. They take pride in being the best Egg farm in the Kalos Region.

"Hello Izzy! I am so glad you could make it." He said. A baby Skitty was on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Uncle Jerry. Mom said you wanted to give me something?"

My aunt smiled. "Yep as a present you get to pick any egg that is available."

I squealed. "Really? Any of them?"

"Yep!" She said happily. "Now go and pick."

"Thank you!" I ran out and went towards the Egg house. I took Riolu out. "Alright I get to pick an egg." I told him.

"They have legendary Pokémon eggs, but I don't think I want a legendary Pokémon." I looked around. "What is a Pokémon I really want? I want someone that I can't catch in the Kalos Region, and not a Pokémon that lives in water, and three evolutionary forms. It is more fun that way. Something I can really raise. I know!" I looked around the Pokémon eggs they got from Sinnoh. I found it. It was a white egg with blue and red shapes on it. "Got it! Let's go thank Uncle Jerry and Aunt Lea."

I rush out, ran back to their house, and thanked them.

"Your welcome dear. Come back soon!" Aunt Lea told me, as she gave me the supplies needed to take care of a Pokémon egg.

"I will!" I said as I was running to the Motorbike. I picked up the twins and sat in the sidecar and buckled my seat belt and then returned Riolu to his Poké ball.

As we drove away I got my egg situated. I put it in the warm, safe box that I had for it. I was really excited. I get to raise my Pokémon from the egg up for the first time. I love baby Pokémon. Plusle and Minun sniffed it and poked at it. I didn't let them go to far.

I was so glad I went on this adventure. I had so many new friends and many new adventures to come. Sure I missed home, but I was enjoying this.

The peace didn't last to long. When the ranger lady told Ranger it was no little job, boy was she not kidding.

**Yay! Another chapter! Sorry it has been a while. I have had a slower pace because I am working on two other stories. I know, bad decision, but when you get inspired, you get inspired. I may post them on FictionPress I may not. I have a nasty habit of not finishing my stories. I will try and finish this one, though. Even if it takes me FOREVER! I will finish it.**


End file.
